


Goodnight Moon

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Teddy is having trouble falling asleep.





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of the adventdrabbles challenge and the prompt 'Christmas lights' as well as day 2 of the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge and the prompt 'reading stories under the tree'.

"And goodnight, Moon," Harry said softly.

Draco smiled, face softly lit by the lights of their tree. Harry smiled back and closed the book. Teddy was sleeping, curled up in Harry's arms. This was his first time sleeping over anywhere without his grandmother and he was having a rough time of it.

Their mantle clock chimed midnight. Draco winced. "At least he's finally sleeping."

Harry sighed and put the book aside. "At least. I thought he'd never drop off."

Draco smirked. "Just think. Tomorrow, at least he won't be up at six while we're trying to sleep."

Harry thought about that; he finally just shook his head. "Nope. I can bet you come five a.m. he'll be storming through the house about presents."

Draco licked his lips. "Want to make a bet of it?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "The last time I made a bet with you, I had to wear thongs to work all week."

Draco shrugged. "If you're too scared..."

Harry rolled his eyes. He leaned back against the mantle, carefully adjusting Teddy, and looked up at their tree. "Christmas shouldn't be for bets. How about we sleep here tonight and see what happens?"

Draco hummed. "And if Andromeda comes over early and yell at us?"

Harry waved his hand. "Who cares? I just want to sleep and at least if he does wake us up early, we're already here."

"I think this is going to backfire badly, but I think you're right," Draco eventually said.

Together, they managed to make something of a soft bed for them all to share; Teddy slept through it. Draco reached for the switch to turn the tree off, but Harry stopped him, wanting the lights. Watching Draco start to fall asleep across from him, his face as well as Teddy's softly lit, all of them curled up together...

It was an excellent way to start Christmas.


End file.
